Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 8
Hey! This is Chapter 8 in the Kaiousei Gakuen Series. Go to the main page to see everything about this! Some will be writen from Tsurugi Kyousuke's point of view. Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari (Akuji Kaguyo) Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Kariya Masaki Evil Guy. Last Time... The team played a three vs three match. Akuji's darker side came out again but he seemed more harsh than last time, Then a new person came. She was called Kiseki Miku but liked everyone to call her Kii-chan, she watched the team play. Then just as Kaguyo was about to shot, Kariya intercepted the ball and challenged the team to a battle. Kaiousei lost. He then took Kira and Gemini hostage. Naturaly the rest of the team set of and try to save them..... We need a Hero!!! At the ??? Base...... Me: What the? Kariya! Why! Kariya: Heh! Fools..... He walked away. Gemini: I cant belive this! Me: I hope the team are ok.... Gemini: Me too.....Hey! Kira! I have a plan! Me: Whisper it to me! Gemini whispers the plan in my ear. Me: Got it! I then do my famous fake cry Kariya: Hm? Whats that now? Is the little girl crying? Gemini: Great were done for..... Me: Grr!!!!!!! How dare you! Kariya: Ha! do you think that you would fool me? Evil guy: Whats going on? Kariya! Out the way! Kariya: Yes sir..... I gulp hard. I cant stop worring about the team.... Evil Guy: So........How are you? Me: how are you? HOW ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU THINK???? baka.... Evil guy: Well, Well..... Gemini: Dont get her angry! You might- Kariya: Oi! Quiet you! Gemini: Grr.... Evil guy: Do you know what might happen if you try to escape? Gemini + Me: No..... Evil Guy: You wouldnt want to know either... Heh heh! I clentch my fists and hold in my anger. Evil Guy: Kariya! Take them to the dungeon. Kariya: yes sir. He stands us up and pushes us if we slow down. Me: This place..... Kariya: Do you want to be punished or not? Me: No... Kariya; Good, now shut it before i will- Gemini: How about you shut up! Onestly, I cant hear myself think! Kariya smiles evily before pushing us into the dungeon. He locks the door and throws the keys down the drain. Me: Great! Now were never gonna get out of this place.... Gemini: Dont worry Kira! I'm sure we will find a way! I look around the place and spot a soccer ball. Me: Did he think we were stupid or somthing? I pick it up and give it my hardest kick.... Tsurugi's View. I sigh. I dont know where to start looking for them. Me: Any ideas? Tasuku: No.....Not really Kii: Sorry, i cant think of any... Me: Akuji? Jason? Jason: Hmm? Me: Argh! You wernt even thinking! You little- Akuji: Calm down. I know your angry but please! Me: Hm....You are right.....Fine......Wait a sec! You know the 5th sector shut down? Jason: 5th sector? Whats that? Me: Long story....Akuji should know about it.... Akuji: Yeah.....But still, carry on...... Me: Mabye they are in there! Kii: Mabye.....but what if they arnt? Me: Well..........I dont know. I feel so stupid. I let them down big time.... Jason pats my back. Jason: We will get them back! Dont worry! I smile a little. Me: Ok....Were setting off now.... Team: Ok! Me: *Thinks to myself* Dont worry Kira and Gemini, Were getting you back... I look forward, Keep my head held high and walk on. Suddenly my phone starts going off. I pick it up. Its Kira. Me: Hey.... Kira: Hi! Uh.....I dont know where i am.....But it seems familier.... Me: Ok.......Dont worry, were coming..... Kira: Uh....Tsurugi.....Your breaking up on me! Me: Kira! I can hear shouting in the background. Me: Can you hear me? Kira: I...Uh....Kariya! Get off of me! Argh! Me: Kira? Kariya: Heh! Dont worry Kira! Its only a brainwashing! Kira: Brainwashing? Argh! Tsurugi! Please! You have to come! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep The phone call ends. Me: There......Gonna brainwash her! Team: WHAT?!?! Me: Come on! We have to get there before they are Brainwashed! Team: Right! We al run as fast as we can...... Me: Dont worry.....Were coming..... Kira's View Kariya drops my phone on the floor and stamps on it. Me: I paid £80 for that! Kariya: Well.....Dont worry! Yo wont remember a thing! Me: Your....Not Brainwashing me! Gemini: Kira no! Kariya: Dont worry, Its only Kira that we want to brainwash! Gemini: No! If your letting me go, you have to let Kira go too! Kariya: Fine.....I'll take you both instead! Me: No way! I try to escape but i'm stuggling. Kariya: Ha ha ha! Its nice to see you suffering for a change! Me: Shut it! We walk into the big hall. I reconise it. Me: Are we???? Evil Guy: so.....Time for Brainwashing. Me: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gemini: Your not doing that to any of us! Kariya: Gemini, Your first! Me: No! Gemini! Kariya sits Gemini down. Gemini: I'm not doing this! She trys to run away, But these hooded guys holding her down. Kariya places the Brainwashing helmet on her. More hooded guys come and hold me down to. Karya puts the other helmet on me. Gemini: Please! Kariya! Me: You wouldnt do such a thing! Kariya place his and on the switch. Suddenly the door bursts open. Tsurugi: Stop right there Kariya. I look up. I break free from the hooded guys and run up to hug Tsurugi. Me: They were gonna.....Brainwash us! I start crying. Tsurugi: Its ok...... Evil guy: Wait! If you want the two girls back.....you have to face Kariya! Kariya: Piece of cake.... Tsurugi: so Kira and Gemini cant play? Evil guy: Nope. Me: but! Evil guy: I would keep your mouth shut if i were you.... Tasuku: Tsurugi.....Lets win this! Team: Yeah! The match starts.......Who will win? I dont know...... Next Time...... The team battle Kariya.....But they cant get anything right without Kira and Gemini on the pitch. Just as they are about to lose, Someone storms in the room demanding Kariya. Kariya turns back to normal and the team win. The evil guy gets arrested but he escapes??? Kotoni~x 13:14, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Now panic and Freak out! 'Kotoni~x Talk/Blog I'm not Messy, Im Creative.' Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series